Paper Planes
by A.MindReader
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, un jeune lieutenant de police prometteur, est mutée dans la police de Crocus. Alors qu'un cadavre est retrouvé dans les bas-fonds de la ville, un nouveau membre prend la direction son équipe, Capitaine Dragneel. Elle devra prouver qu'elle peut être la meilleure des meilleurs, à ses risques.


_Je n'ai pas d'excuses pour mon absence interminable. A vrai dire, j'avais perdu le goût de l'écriture. Je n'ai pas abandonné_ Ce genre de choses, _je l'ai mis en pause. Disons que je préfère me concentrer sur le lancement de_ Paper Planes _pour le moment._

 _Mais je préfère vous prévenir: c_ _ette fiction sera assez sombre, traitant de sujets comme la drogue, le meurtre...etc. Elle est donc réservée à un public avertis, qui n'a pas peur du langage cru et des scènes de violences._

 _Tous les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima (exceptés quelques-uns qui seront des ajouts utiles pour l'intrigue). Je vous laisse maintenant avec le prologue de cette fiction, en espérant vous plaire :)_

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur Crocus depuis peu. Les lampadaires éclairaient d'une lumière faiblarde les trottoirs humides. Quelques affiches en papier glacé virevoltaient dans la brise légère qui parcourait les ruelles. La ville était déjà prise d'assaut par les activités nocturnes : prostitution, combats illégaux, trafics de drogue… Sous ses airs idylliques, Crocus était un véritable paradis du crime. Et les plus incorruptibles finissaient par se faire lentement avaler par cette part d'ombre que chacun possède en soi.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée s'engouffra vivement dans une ruelle, ombre intouchable. Elle tourna à droite, puis à gauche et pénétra dans une bicoque aux poutres moisies. Le verrou fut poussé et dans la lueur d'une lampe torche à l'ampoule jaune, une seringue scintilla. Elle avait besoin de sa dose, comme toujours. Un véritable fléau courait dans ses veines et elle en était bien consciente. Mais l'envie et le manque prendraient toujours le dessus sur la raison. Elle enroula une ceinture en cuir autour de son avant-bras et tapota la pliure de son coude.

Un coup à l'étage du dessus força la junkie à se stopper. Attentive, elle retira sa capuche et écouta attentivement les bruits. Les sons lointains d'une passe entre une prostituée et de son client lui parvint. Rassurée, elle resserra sa ceinture autour de son bras d'un cran. Manquait plus que les flics débarquent pendant son injection, elle serrait bonne pour la taule.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et approcha la pointe de l'aiguille de sa veine battante sur son bras. Alors que sa peau allait être trouée, un nouveau coup, plus fort, se fit entendre. Agacée, elle posa la seringue dans la boîte Tupperware dans laquelle elle rangeait son héroïne et se leva du parquet ravagé par le temps et l'humidité. Il était temps que les frasques de ces putes cessent, se dit-elle. Elle entra dans une pièce qui faisait autrefois office de salon. Un canapé jonché de pochons et de capotes usagées trônait au centre. Elle s'en approcha lentement, cherchant la source des coups. Un craquement fit trembler l'habitation. Ils étaient à l'étage du dessus et apparemment, ils n'y allaient pas de main morte. Elle souffla d'exaspération. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle posa sa main sur la rambarde brisée. Une nouvelle secousse secoua la maison. Une planche tomba dans le salon d'où sortait la jeune fille. Elle se retourna et observa la pièce vide.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Le silence était revenu. « Parfait, je vais pouvoir leur remonter les bretelles comme ça » chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle grimpa la première marche. Un tas de plâtre et de bois pourri tomba à nouveau, faisant sursauter la toxicomane. Elle décida de se faire la malle. Cette baraque allait s'effondrer et elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver coincée sous un tas de débris. Elle se mit à retraverser le salon d'un pas vif. Tant pis pour ces veilleurs nocturnes, ils tomberaient avec ces ruines.

Un grincement sourd la fit frissonner. Elle observa à la dérobée le canapé verdâtre et leva les yeux au plafond. Un poids avait brisé les planches de l'étage du dessus et manquait de percer la surface. Elle fit quelques pas dans la direction du trou qui se situait juste au-dessus du canapé. Elle hésitait. Elle devait partir d'ici au plus vite avant que le toit ne lui tombe sur la tête. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations.

Le plafond céda soudain et un nuage de plâtre envahit la pièce. La junkie toussota et tenta de discerner l'amas de pourriture qui s'était écrasé. En couvrant sa bouche et ses narines avec sa manche crasseuse, elle dégagea les morceaux de bois. Elle souleva une plaque d'isolation et hurla en découvrant ce qui se cachait dessous.

Le Lieutenant Heartfilia posa sa tasse de café sur son bureau en soupirant. Elle s'ennuyait ferme depuis sa mutation, trois semaines auparavant. Elle était consciente qu'il fallait du temps pour s'intégrer à une équipe et pouvoir agir sur le terrain. Mais elle était mise sur le banc de touche en attendant de faire ses preuves et devait encore régler la paperasserie de ses collègues. Comment pouvait-elle faire ses preuves si elle n'était pas un élément actif du groupe ? Elle mit son menton dans sa paume de main et dessina des cercles sur la feuille posée devant elle. Elle pensa au bain chaud qui l'attendait à la maison le soir-même pour se ragaillardir. Elle se donna de petites tapes sur les joues et se remit au travail. Elle pianota sur son clavier et classa les dossiers qui lui avaient été confiés plus tôt dans la journée. Ce n'était pas si mal, mais elle aurait aimé être dans le feu de l'action. Et puis elle sentait quelque peu humiliée : Un lieutenant comme elle, qui avait fait des miracles à Magnolia, rebutée au rang de simple secrétaire. Elle bouillait de l'intérieur.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit violemment et Jellal, son coéquipier entra en trombe.

« On a du lourd. Et t'es sur le coup cette fois. »


End file.
